Evil stirs
by scarlettunicorn
Summary: Voldemort is reincarnated by his most faithfull follower but who is he? WARNING:-Some self harm
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Not as it seems

**A/N- This probably isnt the best fanfic ever but it was inspired by my best friend who also writes on**

**here. anyway here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- No matter how much I wish I owned the world of harry potter its never going to happen**

_Hermione POV_

_I can't remember anything. Why am I chained up? Where am I? WAIT! I hear voices maybe they'll help!_

_They're coming closer now. I try to call for help but my voice wont work. They come into the room one of them _

_raises a wand and shouts "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"Oh my God that was the worst dream ever!" I said out loud " What the heck was that about?" Then I heard the

only voice I didnt want to hear and memories of last nights argument came flooding back.

_"OH MY GOD RON! I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU NOT LOVING ME ANYMORE THATS FINE! BUT _

_CHEATING ON ME WITH LAVENDER BROWN? THATS LOW EVEN FOR YOU!" I scream _

_throwing yet another spell at Ron._

_"OH SURE BECAUSE ITS REALLY MY FAULT THAT YOUR SO UGLY NO ONE WILL LOOK AT YOU!_

_BECAUSE ITS REALLY MY FAULT THAT YOUR TOO EMBARESSING TO BE SEEN WITH IN PUBLIC_

_ANYMORE!" He screams back throwing a curse back at me. Then I realised it was the cruciatis curse._

"Get out of my house Granger or I will be forced to kill you." He said and then he gave me a small case and

threw me into the street


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Splinched

**A/N This chapter is what happens to Hermione after Ron kicks her out. Enjoy, my little minions...HAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own harry potter's world or characters (sadly)**

_Hermione POV_

It was getting really cold I was 35 miles from the nearest village. I did try apparating but I got splinched. I needed to get to a hospital urgently. I was already feeling dizzy and to make matters worse it had started to snow. I was so cold and tired I couldnt stand anymore...

_Harry POV_

I was driving down to visit Ron and Hermione at their new place when almost covered in snow I saw a body. I got out the car and ran over to it. I'd know that wavy mop of hair anywhere. It was Hermione but why was she out here instead of at home? "Hermione" I called "Are you alive" I could hear her murmur faintly so I knew she was alive. I carefully lifted her and then I saw the pool of blood she was laying in. I got her into my car and then driving as fast as I could I got her to St took her of off my hands and wheeled her down to the splinched ward. I tried to call Ron but he wouldnt answer so I called the next best person.

"Malfoy? Listen I'm at St Mungos and Hermione is here as well I found her injured and lieing in the snow and I just need someone here with me." I said almost in tears.

"Okay Harry hang on I'll apparate there now I can understand what your going through right now. Just hang in there."

**A/N So did you enjoy this chapter? I'm having a little bit of trouble thinking up ideas for the next chapter and I know Malfoys a bit ooc but after his dad was safe in Azkaban it was discovered that he was under the imperius curse. If you like thestory so far review and if you have any ideas on where the story could go next I'm open to them.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE-COMA

_**A/N Sorry I've taken so long to upload I've had extreme writers block but thanks to my best friend I have come up with the idea.**_

_HERMIONE POV_

_I dont know where I am, it's all black wait... Sirius? But he died I saw him! What the hell is happening? I'm scared!_

_Hang on is that Fred I hear? Oh good Lord I must be dead, but if this is heaven then why is Harry here he lived?!_

_HARRY POV_

"Poor Hermione" I heard Draco say to me. I had broken down a few minutes ago after Hermione fell into a coma,and then to top of my day the owl arrived...

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't quite know how to say this, I have been in love with Hermione for a while but because Ron had been going out with her I never really had a chance now that they arent together any more I thought I might have a chance. However I have found out that you love her as well so I am willing to give her up for you._

_Just, if you get the chance tell her I'm sorry, she'll know what I'm on about._

_Harry I may never see you again. I'm going back to save Lilly and James. If I fail then I may not return so I want you to know that I love you very much._

_Love Sirius_

It was to much for me to take so I did what seemed logical at the time... I fainted.

**A/N I know that it's short but it will get longer I swear. I'm having some trouble thinking of ideas for the next chapter though, so if you think of anything you can either pm me or drop in a review. I'm always open to ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Time Turner**

**A/N I know last time I said writers block but someone dropped me a pm with an awesome idea.**

**One of my favorite HP characters Luna is in this chapter but I cant decide who she should be with. Theres a poll on my page so give your ideas and the results shall be revealed in the next few chapters...**

**Sirius POV**

Writing that letter broke my heart, it was the hardest thing ever to give up Hermione to Harry so I guess they will be happy. I slowly let my eyes drift over to the corner where I saw it... The time turner.

I may not be able to have Hermione now but I can sure as hell have her in the past then maybe Remus wont have teased me about supposedly being gay. I wrote another note...

**Harry POV**

I woke up in a soft bed surrounded by healers they were bustling round collecting my vitals. "Hermione?" I murmered looking round.

"Ahh good you're awake Mr Potter. I have an owl for you" said one of the healers. I took the envelope seeing Sirius' trademark pawprint on there.

_Dear Harry,_

_Give this necklace to Hermione turn it 3 times and it will take her to whomever she loves most. I know it will be you but my heart still wishes it were me. I still love her Harry._

_Love Padfoot_

**Hermione POV**

_I can feel something being put around my neck, it feels like I'm travelling through time but then that would mean...TIME TURNER._

I opened my eyes to see Sirius' concerned face looking over me. "Hello Hermione I hoped I would see you soon. Future Sirius sent me an owl. Salazar that sounds creepy. Anyway you'll be in my year, 3rd year. I've got your Gryffindor robes ready. Size six right?" He gestured to Lilly "Lilly will help you, wont you Lilly?"

"Sirius your babbling" Lilly said glaring at him then she turned to me, "Come on Mione! Will you be my friend?"

Dumbly I knodded, this was all so much to take in. How was this even possible? Lilly dragged me through the corridors leading me to the girls dorms. She showed me my bed and then said "Can I help you get ready please? We always have a party when a new student arrives!"

Then running in screaming "HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP!" was none other than Remus Lupin being pursued by a gun...

**A/N Hehehe sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but you'll just have to keep waiting. Siriusly though (sorry couldnt resist) I'm sorry it took so long to update this chapter but I promise I'll update soon**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5- Double double toil and trouble...

**A/N I know in the summary it says how voldemort is awakened and I thought you might want to know its happening soon! Anyway I forgot to say it in the last chapter but thank you sweet-tang-honey for your nice review, it really made my day!**

**Random POV**

"Double double toil and trouble fire burn and cauldron bubble" He said stiring the potion. He sliced off his thumb wincing with the pain he lifted a bundle of cloth, a skeleton inside by the look of it. He dropped it carelessly into the cauldron and you could hear the skin stretching around the skeleton. It stepped out and said...

"I HAVE A NOSE!"

**Hermione POV**

"JAMES POTTER!" Lilly bellowed "PUT THE WATER GUN DOWN NOW OR I WILL SERIOUSLY AGUAMENTI YOU! AND YOU REMUS CANT YOU SEE IM DOING HERMIONE'sS MAKE-UP I TOLD YOU HALF AN HOUR AGO TO LEAVE US ALONE WHILE I WS HELPING HER!HONESTLY YOU TWO SHOULD KNOW BETTER!"

Sheepishly Remus and James nodded and left the room

"Sorry about that Mione it must have terrified you. I only use my dog training voice with them two honestly they're as bad as puppies! Anyways your makeup...Lets see brown eyes so green shadow and red lippie" Lilly spent a few minutes and then held up a mirror."VOILA! What do you think?"

I was suprised. Using a few charms Lilly had straightened my hair and given it blonde streaks and my make up looked amazing. For once I looked beautiful.

**A/N I have just realised that in the beginning of this story Hermione is in her early 20s but now she's in 3rd year so I thought you deserved an explaination. It's because the love time turner has been modified so that as well as taking you to the one you loved most it also makes you the same age as them.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Evil switcheroos

**A/N Hey are you glad I updated so soon? This chapter is dedicated to a friend who goes to drama with me. She gave me the entire inspiration for this chapter so thank you C. J. L**

Voldemort POV

"My Lord are you ok?" he said holding a damp cloth to my head you had quite a fall. I must find out his name its been 3 months now.

I slipped into dreams and woke up feeling like I wanted to help Harry Potter but thats imposs- wait no its not. The slave sacrificed his skin but his dna was in there too meaning it would be tranfered to me so at the same time my dna would merge with his so... ahhh he's gonna try kill me.

"Boy make me a fake identity I am leaving. You are the new dark lord. Have fun! While your at it also get one of the elves to make me up enough food for a month. I will pack a suitcase." When we had done all this I quickly apparated and took the youth potion. 35 years had been taken off me I was now old enough to return to hogwarts I must however remember to never use dark magic. What fun! Not.

Sirius POV

Where is she? I've been waiting for 10 minu-WOW No way is that Hermione I thought it was impossible for her to look any prettier I guess I was wrong. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and asked "May I have this dance?" She nodded and we walked to the dance floor. I nodded to Professor Flitwick who nodded to the band they started playing my song

"You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful"

I sang and everyone stared at me stunned then wave after wave they came up to me saying "WOW WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO SING LIKE THAT!" or words along those lines.

After that me and Hermione started talking and dancing until we were kicked out the great hall.

**A/N I know I dont own the song its actually one directions but the moment needed it and it showed a more romantic side of sirius which I think should have been showed more in the books and film. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Dark Lord

**A/N I bet you're all dying too know who this new dark lord is, well here are a few possibilities:**

**Blaize Zabini**

**Ron Weasley **

**Fred Weasley**

**George Weasley**

**The young Albus Dumbledore**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Ok so there are the possibilities. If you think you know who it is drop in a review and I will tell you the results soon. Anyways... On with the story!**

Blaize POV

I mixed the lacewing in with the beozors until it got the necessary consistency then I heard mums voice calling for food. Excellent, I was starvingI fed the mice with the solution and then used Avada Kedavra on them. That will see if the potion worked, if it does I can give it to Fred Weasley's ghost he's the only one who can save the new Dark Lord from evil now. I smiled and went downstairs smelling the scent of sausage pasta.

House elf POV

The Master is drunk again. He has put his favourite song on yet again. I'm the last one left he killed the others. Oh no he's coming and he sounds angry I'd better go get Ghost Weasly he'll know how to help.

Oh no it's too late

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hermione POV

Sirius was back on stage again really loving the attention then glaring at him Remus Lupin climbed up. Lilly nudged me as everyone gasped "He's never done kareoke before. He says he's terrible but I've heard him and he's really good."

"Hi everyone I'm gonna sing my favourite song for you. I know I'm not very good but I want to prove someone I love wrong.

I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide

There was nothing inside  
The memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide

In every loss in every lie  
In every truth that you deny  
And each regret and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide"

All through the song I could see him glancing at Sirius. Could it be true? Could Remus really be gay?

**A/N I know I'm evil. I'm so sorry it took so long to update but life has been hectic. I promise it won't take so long to update next time**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Mental Patient

**A/N Wow two updates in a day! I really am on a creative streak. Anyways this chapter focuses on Harry and Malfoy... Enjoy! **_ITALLICS _**are memories**

**WARNING-SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE FEEL FREE TO SKIP. THIS ISN'T A MAIN PART OF THE PLOT.**

Draco POV

It really crushes me to see him like this, but after yesterday it really is for his own good.

_I am so glad I have this cloak he'd never allow me in otherwise. CRACK I apparated into a room in his flat and walked out checking all the rooms until I found him._

_"I loved her. I guess she was right I would never be good enough for her. I shouldn't have bothered in the first place. He betrayed me though. He promised never to do that no matter how horrific I was." I heard him mutter._

_I opened the door slightly and slipped in. Instantly I saw him repeatedly slicing his wrists. Blood was already pouring out of his arm.  
__"STUPEFY!" I shouted grabbing him and apparating to St Mungoes.  
_The nurses were bustling around now. Trying to heal the wounds but they couldnt get rid of the scars. I heard an anguished cry and a man screamed "TO HELL WITH YOUR RULES HE IS MY GODSON AND I WILL SEE HIM NOW!"  
Then pushing past the nurses he came towards Harry and fell to his knees, crying for his godson.

Sirius POV

Oh my Godric.  
My godson what has he done to himself he almost died. I collapsed to the floor sobbing. I felt myself being given a calming draught and a sleeping potion. The last thing I saw before passing out was that one word carved in his arm.  
MONSTER...

**A/N Oh I am evil.**

**I bet you really want to know why Harry carved that into himself now. Well all will be revealed soon**

**I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was really easy to write, but it was really hard at the same time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The truth revealed...

Random POV

"CHAIN HIM UP BOYS! THE FULL MOON IS FAST APPROACHING!" The boss shouted, wanting to make sure that our resident werewolf was safe.

As the moon lifted into the sky I could see the boy curled up in a ball whimpering. When the moons first beams hit him he transformed into a tiny puffball wolf cub. It had fluffy black fur and green orbs for eyes. He was cute!

Remus POV

Hermione confronted me today. we'd instantly became fast friends from the moment we met. Anyway she came up to me and asked if I was gay. We'd made a promise to always tell eachother the truth so I couldn't lie.

I was so ashamed that I simply nodded and then ran to the Astronomy Tower. I was trying to hide when she accio'd me to her. Crap that wasn't meant to happen.

She came towards me and instead of shunning me and calling me names she pulled me in for a hug. I wept into her shoulder for a good five minutes and all that time she whispered comforting words to me.

When I had calmed down she told me that I had to tell the marauderers.

_TWO HOURS LATER_

Hermione nudged me towards them when the common room was empty saying "Boys. Remus needs to tell you something."

Sirius came up to me with James and Peter in tow and quietly I muttered, "I'm... Well I'm kind of...Guys I'm kind of sort of...ummm well, gay" The look of disgust on Peter's face made me break down again. I grabbed Hermione's hand and ran out trying to hold the tears in but failing misrebally. She took me to Madam Pomfrey who gave me a calming draught and listened to Hermione tell the story. After that she went storming up to Gryffindor common room dragging me and Hermione along behind her to give Peter a piece of her mind.

Thankfully, Sirius and James were ok with that as was Lily but I think Peter now hates me.

Blaise POV

OMG! The the potion worked! I summoned Fred's ghost and gave it to him.

The transformation started immediately and I saw him go from ghost to man. "Got any clothes mate? This lot stinks of death!" He said with a cheery grin on this face and grinning back I took out a pair George gave me a while back after one of my growth spurts. He threw them on and did a twirl.

"Blaise honey! Did the potion work?" My mam said walking into the room. "Ah I see it did! Welcome back Fred! Do you want to stay for food? It's pizza." Fred nodded and we led him downstairs. After the meal was fineshed and the talking done Fred excused himself saying " Ciao mrs Zabini. Buona serata e grazie per la pizza ho un conto in sospeso con mio fratello stasera. Grazie ancora" (Bye mrs Zabini. Have a nice evening and thank you for the wonderful pizza. Now I have some unfinished business with my brother tonight. Thanks again) Then he exited the house and apparated.

Both me and mam looked at eachother and at the same moment we said, "Where did he learn Italian?!"

Ron POV

I saw Fred tonight. It turns out he wasnt dead just badly injured and was at a friends recovering but I really dont believe that.

He told me what I was doing is wrong and that if I didnt turn to the light side by the end of the week he'd send Aurors round.

_SUNDAY EVENING_

"What the hell are you doing in my house!? I AM THE DARK LORD FOR SALAZARS SAKE! I DEMAND YOU LEAVE!" I screamed but my cries were unheeded. Then out of the crowd of Aurors came Kingsley Shacklebolt saying "Petrificus Totalus! You're under arrest for unnecessary dark arts use, the murder of 79 house elfs and the murder of Hermione Granger. Azkaban scentence-life" then he took my want and reducto'd it into smithereens.

I was over.

**A/N Well I think the story is fineshed! Not sure if I'll do a sequel or not, depends what you guys think. **

**I'm starting a new story anyway soon so that'll be something cool for you to read. Oh and by the way if you didn't guess, the wolf was Harry.**

**Thanks to everyone who supported me in this story. It was real fun to write and I really hope you enjoyed reading it.**

_Goodbye for now_

_Scarlett_

_xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Break out!

**A/N Hehehe bet you thought I was done and tbqh I thought I was too, BUT reading through a few weeks later I realised there were so many loose ends to the story that needed to be fixed so there will probably be a few more chapters. I'm debating whether or not to do a sequel so give me a review with your thoughts.**

**Anyways, This chapter is set a year after the last chapter in present time so here you go. I hope you enjoy!**

Harry POV

I've finally been released from the hospital. A year in a mental ward with crap food is not much fun believe me. I decided to go down to see if Hermione was released. I went in and saw her instantly then by her side I saw Sirius...

He was crying over her body telling her stories of their relationship, praying that she didnt die.

He turned towards me the hurt and betrayal clear in his eyes. "Why didnt you tell me about your furry little problem Harry. I could have been with you for all your transformations. I could have helped you. Remus could have helped you. You didnt have to suffer alone." The moon began to rise.

"SIRIUS HELP! ITS A FULL MOON!" I shouted only now realising the danger. He grabbed my arm and apparated us to the Shrieking Shack Where Remus was waiting for Sirius.

He looked confused and Sirius explained.

"Its ok Remus Harry's a werewolf too. Only a cub but still a werewolf." Then as the moons rays crept though the window in a more panicked voice he said. " Here's some Wolfsbane. TAKE IT! NOW!"

We knocked back the Wolfsbane just as the transformation began. As always pain wracked through my body as I changed. When it was done I curled up in a ball whimpering, then I felt warmth curl round my body. I opened my eyes and saw Sirius' dog form laid around me, protecting me from harm. Remus howled in pain and I joined him.

Ron (or is it?) POV

The escape is due to take place tonight if that incompetent fool of a house elf remembers. I drew out the wand I made and summoned the elf. As he apparated me out, I shouted " MOSMORDRE!" and I apparated away.

Suddenly spinning around me were several "AVADA KEDAVRA"s and "STUPEFY"s. I'd been detected. The polyjuice potion was beginning to wear off.

Ron POV

I finally managed to blast myself out of the chest

I apparated to my home- The Burrow. Instantly out of the house came Mum and Ginny. "STUPEFY!" They stimaltaeniously shouted and I knew no more.

When I came to I was surrounded by The Order, wands out ready to kill me.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Hear me out first. Under Veritaserum if it gives you some more closure but just hear what I have to say first. PLEASE!"

They conversed quietly for a few moments before dad came forward saying "Very well son. Drink this and tell us everything."

I knocked back the Veritaserum and began my story.

"It started 2 years ago. I was getting ready to go to bed when I heard a woman's pleas coming from in the alley by the house. I ran out to see a Death Eater raping a young witch. I shouted to him 'Stop! Leave her alone'

The Death Eater whom I then recognized as Lucius Malfoy pushed her away and strutted over to me. He shoved me up to the wall, wand pointing in my face.

He then roughly grabbed my arm and apparated me to Malfoy Manor, when we arrived she shoved me in one of those chests Mad-Eye was kept inside for most of fourth year. Only this time it was more twisted.

The walls were covered in screens and all it showed was him raping and torturing that girl over and over again, or him pretending to be me and ruining the world.

Throughout those two years everynow and then food would be thrown down and water coming out a small tap but otherwise I went without. Most of that time I drifted in and out of conciousness. Waking up when I was being tortured or when he needed my hair for the polyjuice.

When he went to Azkaban I was still looked after and in better condition as I didnt have him torturing me every night. Today I had finally gained enough energy to apparate out of the bonds that held me and came here. The rest you know."

As I finished my story silence fell over the room. Then I collapsed from sheer starvation, dehydration and exhaustion.

Healer POV

Dead.

Sucked into the void.

No more

I always liked that woman, even before she was admitted here she wanted to know more.

The coma got her in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-The Past

**A/N- Sorry I havent updated for a while, but I had extreme writers block. Luckily though I've gotten through it so you, my lovely readers get a new chapter. Enjoy!**

Hermione POV

' I HATE YOU!' I screamed at Sirius after walking in on him snogging the face off Lily. 'YOU WERE MY FIRST BOYFRIEND! AND YOU LILY! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT?'

By now the whole common room was staring, then whispering ' I loved you Sirius' I ran out.

Out of the castle and down to the lake. Sobbing as I sat with my back resting on a rock I remembered all the times me and sirius spent together in the past 5 months. The Kareoke night, New years eve. All the good times flooded through my mind as heavy sobs wracked through my body.

Not caring anymore about what would happen, I stripped off, folded my clothes up neatly and waded into the lake until I was almost fully submurged.

Remus POV

'Hermione's still not back yet.' I said to James really beginning to worry. 'Can I borrow the map?' Wordlessly james handed it over and I started the 'ritual'.

Once all that was done I checked it, to see she was by the lake. Panic flooded through my mind thinking she was trying to do what I almost did 2 years ago.

I ran almost falling several times to get to the lake and see she was fully under water. 'MIONE! NO!' I screamed swiming to grab her. She came up laughing

'It's ok Moony, I'm only swimming' she laughed again and pulled me under.

We spent a good half hour just fooling around in the water until the giant squid decided it would be fun to join in. Which was when we made a hasty retreat. Casting several drying charms and getting redressed we started talking.

'Mione. It wasnt Sirius who initiated the kiss. It was Lilly. She really didnt want to but we were playing wizard truth or dare, well they were. that is to say half of gryffindor tower. I was just watching. But anyway, one of the idiotic first years decided to dare lilly to snog Sirius. So of course she had to. Trust me she really didnt want to. Now c'mon back to the tower...'

**A/N Sorry this is shuch a short chapter but I've had a lot going on**


End file.
